


Shinobi Don't Love

by SSSRHA



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Introspection, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSRHA/pseuds/SSSRHA
Summary: Shinobi don't love, they obsess. They're obsessed with their family, they're obsessed with their friends, and they're obsessed with their significant others. That may seem fine, but love and obsession are two very different things.[One-shot]





	Shinobi Don't Love

**Hinata was obsessed with Naruto.**

Hiashi never once discouraged it. He knew it the moment his daughter first saw the blond boy. Her pupils dilated, her heart rate increased, and her face went red. Any civilian would have cooed at how adorable it was.  _Aw, she's in love!_ Everyone in the Hyuuga Clan avoided her for a week after that.

Shinobi don't love. They obsess.

Every Shinobi knew better than to get in the way of another Shinobi's obsession. Hinata seemed weak, but they all knew that if someone got between her and Naruto, she would snap. After all, she was part of the Main Family. Even the weakest of them had the strongest of blood. And obsession increased strength a hundredfold.

* * *

 

**Sakura was obsessed with Sasuke.**

Her parents were civilians. They never saw it for what it was. They thought it was adorable. Inoichi knew though. The moment he saw the way Sakura looked at Sasuke, he understood. She would never love him, she was obsessed with him. Ino didn't see it until Sasuke left the Village. She saw the gleam in Sakura's eyes that flashed, only for a second, through her tears. Sakura Haruno was obsessed. And, just for a moment, she was willing to do anything to get him back.

_Anything._

Ino let Sasuke go after that. He was an interest that would only do her more harm than good.

* * *

 

**Kakashi was obsessed with Obito and Rin.**

His brand of obsession was one that even a civilian could understand. It was the kind that could have been diagnosed by every doctor in the field if Kakashi had ever seen one. Kakashi was so obsessed with them that he would visit their graves nearly every day. Sometimes it was to ask them for forgiveness for every wrong he had ever done them. Sometimes it was so that he could beg them to let him sleep without waking up in a cold sweat, tears in his eyes. Kakashi was obsessed and everyone knew it...even Obito.

(Obito would never admit that he was obsessed back.)

* * *

 

**Itachi was obsessed with Sasuke.**

It was a more familial obsession. The kind a Shinobi child would feel for their parent. It was a stronger brand of it though, so potent and firm. It was so potent that, sometimes, it scared Fugaku. Itachi wouldn't show it often, but when it showed, it always reminded Fugaku of one fact. This one fact was hammered into his head, stamped into his brain, and etched into his mind.

_Itachi Uchiha would do anything for his little brother._

Maybe that was why Fugaku subconsciously knew that the Coup would fail. A normal Shinobi couldn't kill off the Uchiha. An obsessed one could take on a nation. And Itachi Uchiha was as obsessed as they came.

* * *

 

**Tsunade was obsessed with Jiraiya and Orochimaru.**

Her obsession was the kind where, one minute, she would drink and yell and curse the very ground they walked on. The next, she would drink and cry and ask where everything went wrong. Tsunade was obsessed and few ever knew it. Jiraiya and Orochimaru certainly didn't.

* * *

 

**Karin was obsessed with Sasuke.**

She knew it. Suigetsu knew it. Juugo knew it. Sasuke knew it. Sakura knew it. Sakura never once felt threatened by Karin, though. Why? Because Sakura knew Karin was obsessed with Sasuke in a different way then she was. Karin was obsessed with him like a mother was obsessed with her child. Karin was obsessed with him like Iruka was obsessed with his students. Karin was obsessed with him like a Kage was obsessed with their Village. To Karin, Sasuke was something she had worked to achieve. Sasuke was someone she cared about because if she didn't, her hard work would be meaningless.

Obsession is never meaningless.

* * *

 

**Danzo was obsessed with his Village.**

He was despicable and did horrible things, but he was obsessed. He was obsessed with the Village he was born in. The Village he was raised in. The Village he would defend until his final breath. Danzo was obsessed with the Village.  _His_ Village.

But a Village and its people are two different things.

* * *

 

**Sasuke was obsessed with Sakura.**

It was an odd obsession and Sasuke didn't know what to do with it. She was his wife and they had a child (who he was also obsessed with), but he still stayed away. Sakura seemed to understand. Sarada eventually did, too.

Sasuke had an obsession and he didn't know what to do with it.

* * *

 

**Naruto didn't obsess.**

Naruto loved.

If he weren't a jinchuuriki, Hiruzen Sarutobi would have probably denied him entry into the Academy. The Third Hokage knew it when he took Naruto out for ramen. Naruto had looked at Teuchi and Ayame with such  _love_ in his eyes that Hiruzen considered just taking him out of the Shinobi Education System and holing him up in the Village to protect him. Iruka knew it when he saw the way Naruto looked at the Third Hokage. Iruka almost requested that Naruto be taken out of the Academy. Sasuke knew it when he saw how Naruto looked at Iruka. He thought Naruto would never make it. He was insulted when he was placed on the same team as him. Sakura knew it when she saw how Naruto looked at Sasuke. She thought Naruto didn't belong there. She was surprised that he graduated at all. Hinata knew it when she saw how Naruto looked at Sakura. If anything, it made her more obsessed. Naruto was  _different_ in a way she craved. He cared for people like no one else she knew.

He  _loved_ people.

Kurama always knew. He was in Naruto's head and he knew from the moment he was forced into there that Naruto wasn't like his mother. There was only one other skilled chakra user in history who loved:  _Hagaromo Otsutsuki._ Maybe that's why Kurama ever gave in to him.

Everyone knew it when Naruto stood against the Ten-Tails. Everyone knew that, by all logic, he shouldn't have been a Shinobi. And yet here he was. The odd one out, challenging every single one of their beliefs. Naruto Uzumaki didn't obsess, he loved. Maybe that's why, ever so slowly, everyone started to  _love_  him back.

**~The End~**


End file.
